Especially Not Him
by Rocket Ice
Summary: It's dark, it's cold, and it's him. -Kaito/Meiko-


_Pairing: _Meiko/Kaito/Miku

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Vocaloid. I wouldn't need to resort to FF if I did.

Thank you so much for reading in advance.

* * *

**[Especially Not Him]**  
"I'm not alive if I'm lonely. So please don't leave."  
_Perfect,_ **Hedley**

* * *

He is a hyperactive blue-haired _idiot_. He likes to prance around naked. His obsession with ice cream is unhealthy. He is unable to read the atmosphere. He has absolutely no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

And yet, _oh god_, you love him.

* * *

You're like a mother to the family. You're the oldest, the most mature by far, and you're the most underappreciated. Perfect, right? So, naturally, he (the second to come into the world) would be the father. Your red and blue are totally opposite, but they do say opposites attract. And, maybe your love is like a super cliché, but really, the best clichés get the best happy ending, so it's totally all right with you.

But, unfortunately, the prince of this fairy tale is too busy teasing along the wrong princess. They are different shades of blue, so maybe, they can understand one another. She's so sugary sweet, and you? You're a mean alcoholic. She's new and loved and the spark of attention to your family, and you are just an old copy _no one_ wants.

Especially not him.

That's fine, that's fine, that's _fine_, you tell yourself over and over until it's an (**ugly**) mantra that haunts you like the ghost you've become. That bottle becomes more and more common, just as you become less and less common. You've become I N V I S I B L E to not just _him_, but the entire world over. They create new form of you, in the new, _perfect_ style, but it's not you. And soon, it feels like nothing is you. Nothing is stable anymore.

Especially not him.

So your days and nights become darker and darker, and so do you, as you slip away from existence. No one could help you now, and you (**stubbornly**) believe you don't help. _You're _the first one out of this place. _You're _the strongest. _You don't need anyone._

Especially not him. Especially not him. _Especially. Not. Him._

(This thought has become a **parasite**.)

All of this continues like a mean cycle of fate, until one night, when you sit alone in the rain in a place you don't know, he appears. He looks like an angel, with his light blue contrasting the dark brown and black of the alleyway. But, you just _know_ he's not there for you. He must, must, _must_ be there because someone told him to be, or he lost a bet, or there's ice cream involved, or, or…

And then all those thoughts are

S

H

A

T

T

E

R

E

D.

It takes a second, due to the rain and the alcohol and everything to realize that the ice cream taste in your mouth is from his lips. It takes another second to realize that he's _kissing_ you. It takes another, long, long second to realize that, _oh god_, he's kissing _you._ Shocked, and ashamed, and embarrassed, you throw him back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

He stops and takes a look at you (a long, long look) and asks the same.

"What the hell do _you_ think you are doing?"

You don't know yourself, so you don't answer at first, or ever, really. Instead you fire another question, this time aiming straight for that heart.

"Why are you here?"

This time, oh god, he smiles. He takes a seat beside you once more, and then he pats you on the head, and says simply.

"Because you are. I came for you."

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

He continues.

"I don't want you to suffer. If you have problems, and all you can do is escape is sit in a gross, wet alleyway and drink, you can talk to me."

He ruffles your hair again.

"Because we've always been together. And we always will be."

As the rain puddles all around get introduced to your tears, you realize that it may just be _okay_ to rely on someone else, because, all you wanted to do was to rely on _him_ anyways. So you smile, and him and you walk out of this rain and into a beautiful sunshine.

Yeah, that other girl? She can have the fame and the glory. You've got something _a lot_ better.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Meiko/Kaito has always been one of my favorite pairings, so I've wanted to write this for a while. I hope you enjoyed it. It feels good to upload something after so long. XD


End file.
